


Friends (Don’t) Push Friends During Staring Contests

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A staring contest gone awry and Bart’s to blame. Or thank, depends on your perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends (Don’t) Push Friends During Staring Contests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taylorthegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taylorthegreat).



> Notes: Inspired by/Based on [this fanart](http://021.deviantart.com/art/robin-and-superboy-136618279?q=gallery%3A021%2F11871431&qo=12)

Staring contests, as he liked to crow from time to time, were his specialty. He could out stare the very best of them and without ever breaking a sweat (as he would proudly boast to anyone who would listen). But this was the single most important (and intense) staring game he had ever taken part in. One which would require all his concentration and focus.

 

It started with some comment on how Kon couldn’t keep his focus on _anything_ for more than 20 seconds at stretch. Naturally, Superboy had taken offense to the comment and had immediately challenged Robin to a staring contest, without his mask. They went from sitting side by side on the couch watching TV to standing in front of each other staring at each other. They agreed that only three blinks would be allowed and the fourth would mean disqualification and that Robin had to take his mask off.

 

The first twenty some seconds were fairly easy and Kon took a step forward, wondering if he could intimidate Tim enough to give in. But it took a hell lot more to intimidate the young vigilante. With a sharp Robin smirk, he took a step forward as well, staring defiantly up at the meta. His eyes challenging Kon, ‘ _Is that all you got_?’

 

The Kid flared up in him as he took a larger step forward, leaning into Tim to up the ante. Robin scowled as they passed the forty seconds mark and leaned up on his toes to further lessen the distance between them. Kon’s eyes narrowed…and then suddenly widened as a faint pink tinge spread over Tim’s cheeks.

 

He watched in bewilderment as Tim’s eyebrows came together and he pursed his lips together in a… _‘Is he…pouting?’_ Kon thought bemusedly. The boy before him seemed less like a deadly vigilante and more of a nervous teenager. A blushing, nervous, pouting teenager with really amazing blue eyes.

 

As he gazed into Tim’s eyes, Kon was struck by how blue they were. Not like his own but still…they were like a clear April sky. As blue as the open Kansas sky, with the slightest flecks of a darker blue in them. Slightly short of breath, Kon wondered how he had never noticed Tim’s eyes before. _‘Well, they are mostly hidden behind that mask of his_.’, a small voice in his head offered helpfully.

 

At the same time, he suddenly realized the extreme lack of distance between them. And it made made his body thrum with energy. His fingers twitched by his side. He wanted…he needed to…Uncertainty and confusion spread through him, making him frown down at Tim (who looked very cute as he tilted his head to the side in a small show of confusion). He wanted to do… _something_ but what…

 

A surprised yelp was forced out of him when he felt a force push him forward. His arms flailed momentarily before coming forward in preparation of bracing the body for the fall. The sudden change in momentum made his head spin for a moment and he heard an answering surprised sqwack from in front of him as he crashed into Tim.

 

Lips first.

 

Both their eyes flew open in shock at the sudden contact but unable to really do anything but heed gravity’s call.

 

Tim hit the ground hard. His grunt of pain was cut off half way when Kon’s entire weight fell on him and increased the pressure between their lips. Kon felt a suffusion of heat spread over his face and slowly spread through his body. Which was pressed completely against Tim’s. Which was an unfamiliar feeling but was giving him an acute case of extremely pleasurable tingles.

 

Chest against chest, he could feel every short inhale and exhale press against him. He didn’t even have to focus to hear the rapid-fire pace with which Tim’s heart was beating away. And he really couldn’t think straight with the way his head felt like it had floated off his shoulders.

 

“I-gotcha! I-gotcha-both-good!”

 

The familiar voice made the pair pull away with an audible smacking noise and slightly swollen lips. They turned in unison to look up at a gleeful Bart who was snickering into a bowl of popcorn. Bart could only grin unrepentantly down at the pink faced pair, “Dont-stop-now, it-was-just-gettin-good!”

 

Mind starting to come out of its pleasant haze, Kon looked down at Tim. Who looked like he was being shaken awake from a deep and pleasant slumber. His face began to clear slowly, going from pleasant surprise to ‘Oh God oh God OH GOD’ to ‘what the hell am I doing?’ before settling into an extremely uncomfortable and panicky expression as he began to wriggle underneath Kon.

 

The movement sent a small jolt through Kon’s body and he felt a faint stirring in a region he wasn’t supposed to be feeling and immediately jumped off Tim. He hovered a few inches above Tim, staring in confusion and bewilderment at Tim. Tim was staring back at him with the same expression.

 

 _‘Oh God. He didn’t feel that did he?!’,_ the thought suddenly and suddenly felt like he had taken a jump into a frozen lake. Naked. __

_  
_

When the smaller boy’s gaze suddenly darted down to his jeans, Kon wondered if it was wishful thinking that he was seeing a certain measure of interest in Tim’s blue eyes. And then realized what Tim was looking for and with an embarrassed meep, flew out of the room as full speed.

 

Bart was left darting his eyes between Tim on the ground and the doorway through which Kon had exited and asked aloud, “Was-it-something-I-said?”


End file.
